Boys Night
by blinnn
Summary: Burt really wanted to tell Blaine the news, and is upset when he find out Kurt has already done so. Spoilers for 3.11.


Blaine sat on his bed, his television on some random channel that went unwatched as he waited impatiently for his guests to arrive. It was the first time he'd be seeing Burt since he got home from the hospital, and Kurt had gushed about how worried Burt had been.

Blaine's heart swelled at that. He and Burt hadn't really started off all that well, with the whole waking up in Kurt's bed thing and then of course Blaine's attempt at pushing the sex talk on him. But once Blaine and Kurt started dating, and they saw each other more often, they had a lot more time to bond.

Blaine didn't have much in common with his own father; not that he was a bad parent or anything... he was just busy a lot of the time, and had an entirely different set of interests. His father had a lot of expectations for Blaine, ones that were sometimes hard to imagine reaching. At times, that took a toll on him. When he couldn't reach a goal that his father had set out for him, he felt incredibly guilty. His father never said outright that he was disappointed when it happened, but Blaine's feelings of self-doubt were there regardless.

But then he spent time with Burt. Burt, who was so accepting and so open. He never wanted anything out of Kurt that Kurt didn't want for himself. He wanted Kurt to be successful, of course. But he had no doubts that Kurt would find his own way to be successful. He had _faith_ in his son. Blaine adored their relationship. And in the beginning of Kurt and Blaine's relationship, he was even jealous of it.

But as time progressed, Burt slowly took Blaine under his wing. Blaine had let slip a few times, some of the prospects that his father had set for him. Burt had never taken too kindly to them. His eyes would always end up darkening, and he'd have to excuse himself from the room and Blaine had heard him mumbling a few times about 'kids should just be able to be _kids_'.

At first, Blaine was a little offended. He had to be; that was his father that Burt was questioning and it was all he'd known. He'd only ever experienced that pressure and expectancy of his father's watchful eye. It wasn't horrible. Blaine knew he could have it much worse... but after so much exposure to how it could be; how it _was_ with Kurt and his father... he began to latch onto Burt.

And Burt was more than happy to provide encouragement and a shoulder to lean on.

They'd established a "Boys Night". Every other Thursday night, Burt, Blaine, and Kurt (and sometimes Finn) would get together, play a board game or two and talk about things, and Burt and Blaine would eat meat-lovers pizza while Kurt reprimanded his father, opting for a julienne salad. Blaine looked forward to boys night every day, he kept them marked on his calendar, and Kurt always teased him about it, but Blaine knew Kurt loved them too.

And tonight; tonight was Boys Night.

Eye-patch be damned. They were having Boys Night and nothing would stop them.

There was a knock at his bedroom door and his mother peeked her head in, "Honey, Kurt and his father are here."

Blaine's eyes lit up and he leaped out of bed, stumbling a little to find his balance with his hindered depth perception.

"Careful, sweetie!"

But Blaine was already rushing past her. Walking briskly down the hallway and down the stairs, tripping on his feet a bit.

"Hey!" Burt sounded as soon as Blaine was in sight. The smile on his face was instantly mirrored by Blaine.

Pulling Kurt into a tight hug, Blaine heard Burt's voice from aside him, "How are you, kid?"

"Oh, you know... I've been better. But you guys are here, and I won't even apologize when I beat you in _Sorry_."

"Seriously, Anderson?" Kurt asked, teasingly. Blaine looked at him, his eyes sparkling, "You talk a big game for someone who was just about to tumble down the stairs and land in a heap of silk jammies." Kurt pulled on Blaine's pajama top for emphasis.

Blaine blushed, "Well, my balance may be off but I don't need that to school your butt in _Clue_, Kurt."

They shared a challenging, playful look before Burt laughed, clapping them both on the shoulder, "Alright, boys. Let's get the food ordered and set up in the dining room, shall we?"

* * *

><p>They were well into their second round of Clue when Blaine remembers a question he had for Kurt.<p>

"Oh! Kurt, I was meaning to ask you if you heard about that Harmony girl. Do you know if she's a finalist as well?"

There was a loud clink as a chicken wing fell onto a ceramic plate. Blaine looked up to see Burt, his hand in midair where he had just been holding the chicken wing, his mouth open in shock.

Kurt winced at the sight, "Dad..."

Blaine was extremely confused. Did Kurt not tell Burt that he was a finalist? That didn't seem like something he'd even be able to keep from his father.

Burt frowned, looking down at his plate of food.

"Dad, please... don't be upset."

Burt shook his head, slowly.

Yeah. Blaine was beyond baffled now. What on Earth was going on?

"Nah, Kurt. I can't- I can't be mad at you for that. He... I should-a known..." Burt slumped in his chair.

"What are you guys talking about?" Blaine finally spoke up.

Kurt looked incredibly guilty, "My- uh... my dad really wanted to be the one to tell you I was a finalist."

Blaine looked at Burt, who shrugged sheepishly in admission. Blaine's heart swelled. Burt wanted to be the one to deliver the news about his son's -Blaine's boyfriend's- success to Blaine. He wanted to see the look on Blaine's face when he received that great news. He cared that much about Blaine's reaction; about _Blaine_.

"But I was just so excited and... Dad, I'm sorry I took that away from you."

"Kurt, please. It was your news to tell. He's your boyfriend, of course you're gonna wanna tell him that kinda news. It was wrong of me to want to take that from _you_." Burt spoke, but it was apparent that he was still disappointed.

And idea sparked in Blaine's brain, "What kind of news?"

Kurt and Burt looked at him, confused, before they realized -with a reassuring smile from Blaine- what he was doing.

"Oh! Blaine! I got a letter in the mail, and well- my dad has something he wants to tell you." Kurt winked at his father, who chuckled at the obvious theatrics of the situation, rolling his eyes in good nature.

Blaine looked expectantly at Burt, his eyes filled with mirth, and Burt had to pause before speaking. These kids would be the death of him with how much they cared about him. His heart was screwy and all of this was too unbelievably endearing for his own good.

"Ah-" He cleared his throat, feeling the faint thickness of the urge to cry, "Blaine." Blaine smiled at the sound of his name, urging Burt on. The stinging behind his eyes was irritating -like, why can't he just keep it together- "Kurt's a finalist for NYADA." He finished, closing his eyes, his teeth showing in a big smile.

Blaine put his hand over Burt's and squeezed it as he saw a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Oh, Kurt! This is amazing! I knew you could do it!" Blaine closed out the performance. Burt heard the sincerity in his voice, "You were _born_ to shine, Kurt... destined for greatness. And I know I'm not the only one when I say that I'm proud to have you in my life."

Burt opened his eyes to see Blaine and Kurt sharing a look. One that made his breath catch. He'd seen that look... the look of pure admiration, love, compassion. He sees it every time he looks into Carole's eyes. He'd seen it in Elizabeth's.

Burt smiled at them, moving his hand from underneath Blaine's and suggesting they continue their Boys Night. But he couldn't get that moment out of his head.

And he knew he'd always remember that night... the night that he realized that his son had found his match; found his love; found his forever.


End file.
